The present invention relates to a tamper resistant closure and container assembly and, more particularly, to a closure and container assembly wherein the container has means integrally formed thereabout for receiving and protecting a closure skirt against unauthorized entry to the contents of the container.
It is known to sealingly close containers such as molded plastic food containers by means of a tearable or severable retention means which anchors the closure to the container until the severable means is removed from the closure. In many such arrangements known in the prior art, an unauthorized entry to the contents of the container can be made by working the fingers under the tearable portion of the closure or simply by exerting a sufficient upward force on the closure to work the closure off the container opening without damage to the tear strip. Thus, in some cases, an unauthorized entry can be accomplished without any visible indication that such entry has been accomplished.